super freak
by hannahfloss
Summary: when 2 muggle best frined get sucked up into the world of harry potter their favorite story they feel like their dreams are coming true


Super freaks Hannah May Chapter 1

Heyy Remy I am so pissed off at Stacey right now she was like " Omg I'm sorry but that outfit makes you look like 20 kilo fatter maybe you should wear clothes less tights and I was like Omg wat a meanie don't you reckon.

I tore the piece out of my book and passed it to Remy. After a few moments of reading it, she handed me another piece of paper it read

"Omg she is such a little meanie. Do you want me to talk ?"

Before I finished reading the note, I was stopped by something happening over the other side of the room the guys wear playing blood knuckles owww. It was so funny because Mr. Murphy was actually playing blood knuckles too so our class was wild but that's what we all loved about Mr. Murphy he was so down to earth.

"Who you going to the social with indi." Remy asked

"No one yet but I will go with someone." I replied

Brrrrrrrrng the bell went for lunch

"Ok guys when we come back read pg 56 and copy the answer from the board then get back to whatever you were doing just then .

"Heyyy Stacey" I spoke with an angry smile

"Heyy Nicola" I said sweetly

"How was your last class?"

I asked both of the girls. Before Nicola could even get a word in Stacey blurted out "Omg it was so bad Nicole ditched me to sit with Ella I had to sit next to Emma Moore seriously kill me now. However, guess wat Jordan asked me to the social yay I do not like him anymore but still"

"Yep sure Stacey" Remy replied

"Omg Remy shut up I don't like him you always do this that's it I'm going to tell Logan that you like him and you can't stop me" Stacey said in mean voice

"WTF Stacey cant you take a joke or are you that mean .plus you probably wouldn't even go up to him your too scared" Remy said rebelliously

"Oh yeah just watch me." We all watched Stacey got up angrily and pranced over to Logan and told him she waited a few moments and came back with a note from Logan saying

"Dear Remy,

Thank god, you had the confidence to tell me but I do not feel the same way for but let us be friends Kay

Logan"

Brrrrrrrrnnnnnnngggggg

"Save by the bell Stacey I better not see you before the end of school or you head will be smacked in" Remy yelled from across the courtyard

"Omg I cannot believe that Stacey would do that to you I thought she was your best friend"I ripped again the letter from my notebook and passed it to Remy

"Miss Slater Please read out the note that you just received from Miss Wombrax"

"Yes miss ".Remy grabbing a random piece of paper from her pencil case started to read it

"Accio fervidly Hogwarts transport the 2 of us to there in the near future".Just as she had finished reading that, we were both sucked up into what seemed to be a black hole

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" we all screamed

"We're still falling ahhhhh," Remy screamed. We finally came to a halt. However, not before we had all hit our funny bones on a wall we rose at the same time, all straighten our uniforms and stared at the very old looking man staring at us.

"Hey doesn't that look like Dumbledore Remy?" I whispered to Remy

"Yer it kinda does" Remy replied

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry my name is albus Dumbledore and what can I asked are yours?" Dumbledore spoke

"Well it goes romilda Slater and Indiana wombrax that's me"

"Hey professor Dumbledore do you have harry potter attending here and 13 years ago did voldermort die" romilda asked

"Yes but how do you know" Dumbledore answered and asked curiously

"Because harry potter story is actually a novel in the muggle world" I spoke

"Really do you happen to have a copy of the story" he asked

"No sorry I have at my house though," Remy said

"Can we please stay here because I've always wanted to learn magic? "I asked

"Yer me too" Remy added in

"I do not see why not, it would be a pleasure to teach wonderful muggles like yourselves" he replied with that we followed him to the library were we would be staying until September 1st when we would be sorted.

3


End file.
